Es todo ¿No es asi?
by K Guz
Summary: -Desde siempre estaba para ti, cuando ellos te traicionaban, cuando decidiste dejarlo todo... todo por ti porque te amaba, pero ahora que te has ido... ¿que hago con mi vida ahora? ¿eso fue todo para mi? Se acabo, ¿cierto? RIREN - Levi x Eren - Eren fem! - ONESHOT - Angst - A. U. - Inspirado en Is Over Isn't It de Pearl (Steven Universe)


**Aclaración** : Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Contenido:** Riren | Fem Eren | Angst | Romance | ONESHOT | A.U. |

* * *

 _ **ES TODO, ¿NO ES ASÍ?**_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 _"Estaba bien, con los hombres_

 _que venían a su vida una y otra vez."_

 _"_ _Estaba bien, al saber_

 _que en verdad no le iban a importar."_

 _−It's over Isn't It - Steven Universe_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Una tarde de julio apareciste en mi puerta. había pasado más de una semana buscándote, escuche de tus padres que te habías marchado de tu casa, que tuviste una discusión muy fuerte sobre tu escuela.

En cuando te abrí la puerta sonreíste, remarcando los hermosos hoyuelos en tus mejillas. Tu piel morena estaba perlada por el sudor, hacía un calor de la mierda ese día.

Pasaste y lo primero que hiciste cuando te mire con desaprobación, fue llorar.

Sentí un nudo en mi estómago al verte tan mal así que te abracé. Enrollaste tus delgados brazos sobre mi nuca.

Olías esplendido, un hermoso aroma a vainilla que me embriagaba, pero también a tabaco.

Sin dudarlo, acepté a que te quedaras… cuidaría de ti, todo lo que te hiciera falta lo haría.

Quise decirles a tus padres que estabas bien, pero te negaste. Me hiciste jurarlo, jurar no decirle de ti a ningún familiar… que si me preguntaban que no sabía nada de ti.

Estaba en negación, quería discutir sobre ello, no estaba bien. Tu solo me miraste con esos grandes ojos dorados, rogándome con una expresión dulce y tomándome de las manos.

 _Por favor._ fue lo que me dijiste con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas.

Accedí, siempre fui débil ante ti.

Tu solo sonreíste y lo dejaste así…

Había pasado tiempo desde que te conocí, tres años siendo amigos… me preguntaba porque no fuimos algo más que eso siendo como somos. Quizá porque nunca fuimos iguales fue así.

Eras una increíble persona, tan revoltosa y llena de vida. Yo solo era una simple mancha en un blanco lienzo. Eras una cocinera innata y yo quemaba hasta el agua. Eras tan dulce y atenta que pagaste tu renta en mi departamento preparándome las tres comidas diarias siempre usando un lindo mandil y con una bella risita.

Solíamos charlar durante horas en las tardes frente a una gran ventana, bebiendo el té, abrazados y tomados de la mano.

Nunca hubo más que un par de besos y risas casuales.

Lo sabias, sabias que estaba muerto por ti. Lo supiste cuando golpe a tu ex novio por haberte engañado con otra chica, cuando después de ello te lleve de vuelta a casa agarrados de la mano; llevabas mi chamarra y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Lo confirmaste cuando te fui a ver cuándo estabas en el hospital porque habías chocado el auto nuevo de tu padre y estaba lloviendo a mares a fuera. No me dejaron entrar a tu habitación porque estaba empapado, pero te espere. Espere afuera del hospital hasta que pudiera verte… toda la noche con la ropa húmeda.

Cuando te caías siempre te tendía una mano…

Cuando tenías un obstáculo por delante, lo derribaba por ti…

No tenía que hacerlo, pero quería… no me incumbía, pero no pude evitarlo.

Te amaba…

Te amo…

Después de pasar más de seis meses juntos bajo el mismo techo, no podía resistirlo, era demasiado. Te conocía completa, lo que te gustaba, lo que te disgustaba. Tus días de amargura en los que inclusive me golpeabas para que te diese espacio, los de angustia cuando te metías en mi cama y llorabas entre mis brazos, las alegrías cuando me molestabas mientras dormía y te seguía por todo el departamento hasta hacerte llorar por las cosquillas.

Me estaba segando por tu encanto.

Pero mis deudas me asfixiaban −el departamento, la luz, el agua, el internet, la colegiatura− mi trabajo de medio tiempo no era suficiente. Mi padre solía mandarme dinero extra para que comiera algo… pronto me di cuenta que ese dinero nunca me alcanzaba.

Te pregunte si pensabas trabajar para apoyarme, tu negaste a la idea diciendo algo sobre ser una inútil. No le tome importancia. De hecho, nunca me importo que estuvieses en casa sin hacer nada más que el aseo y la comida, era como si estuviésemos casados, y ese pensamiento me hacía mucha ilusión.

Lo sentía de verdad y me esforzaba por ti…

Cuando trabajaba durante las noches, nunca estabas en casa… te escapabas como antes cuando vivías con tus padres. Lo sé porque lo vi.

Ese día terminé mi turno antes de lo esperado, era un sábado de diciembre, me habían pagado así que decidí llevarte algo para la cena, esa noche no tendrías que cocinar.

Sonreí al recibir un pastel de chocolate, de los que te gustan, con las cerezas en el centro y chocolate derretido sobre todo el pan.

Entonces… al llegar a casa te vi, estabas con alguien más.

Mi cabeza no pensó en nada más. Tiré las cosas y agarre al tipo que estaba sobre ti, en mi sofá −nuestro sofá. Recordaba las veces que nos acurrucábamos a ver películas con los pies sobre la mesa de café, lanzándonos palomitas para encestar en la boca del otro.

Sentía algo romperse.

No solo eran los dientes del imbécil de tu _novio_ , ni tú que por accidente tiraste un vaso de cristal cuando te levantas para detenerme.

Gritabas y me sujetabas del suéter, llevabas solo tu ropa interior y el largo cabello revuelto. Olías a tabaco y licor.

El tipo debajo de mí también estaba ebrio.

Deje de golpearlo cuando me abrazaste por detrás y llorabas suplicándome que lo soltara. No quería hacerte llorar, me sentía mal.

 _¿Quién soy yo para enojarme así?_

Me preguntaba a mí mismo recordando que no eras nada más que mi amiga. No éramos casados, ni siquiera novios. Solo vivíamos juntos porque no tenías a donde ir.

Solo vivíamos juntos porque necesitabas un refugio, un lugar donde sentirte segura.

¡No!

Vivíamos juntos porque no quería perderte, quería conservarte conmigo. Quería que esos bellos momentos se inmortalizaran, quería que te llegaran al alma. Quería que me amaras.

Me sentí tan estúpido, simplemente me había despertado. Esto me hizo reaccionar. Me puso los pies sobre la tierra de manera brusca, esta era la realidad.

Yo tenía la culpa.

Dejé pasarlo, me olvidé de ello −o al menos fingí hacerlo. Aún seguía molesto, molesto conmigo mismo.

Deje de ser como era, me sentía infeliz. Solía pelearme más contigo, gritabas y llegue hasta el punto de reprocharte por lo que hiciste. Te enojaste tanto por ello que entonces comenzaste a irte todas las tardes. Hasta un punto que no regresabas en días.

Tenía miedo, no sabía dónde estabas. No sabía si volverías. Estaba aterrado y arrepentido por tratarte tan horrible.

Quería volver a como antes, cuando íbamos al súper a comprar la despensa. Cuando te subías al carrito y me hacías llevarte por todo el estacionamiento hasta que un guardia nos detenía.

Las risas que tuve alguna vez, solo fueron contigo.

Un día apareciste de nuevo, con las rodillas rasposas y los ojos negros, después de dos semanas sin verte. Llevabas la misma blusa roja de manga larga con la que te fuiste y la hermosa falda negra con vuelos que te llagaba a medio muslo, con tus zapatillas en las manos.

En cuanto me viste me abrazaste.

Me aferré a ti como un niño perdido.

Me pediste perdón.

Eso me confundió, siempre era yo quien se disculpaba.

 _No me abandones._ fue lo que me dijiste.

Me hiciste jurarlo, siempre hacia lo que querías. Y de nuevo caí en tu encanto.

Volvimos a ser los mismo de antes, pasamos el año nuevo mirando los fuegos artificiales desde la televisión. Bebiendo sidra en vasitos desechables, comiendo uvas de un gran traste.

Entonces volví a la escuela −se acabaron mis vacaciones−, tu sonreíste y dijiste que me esperarías con la cena. Sonreí y te di un beso en la frente. Te sonrojaste y sonreíste enseñando los hoyuelos.

Estaba emocionado. Todo lo había olvidado tan fácilmente porque te amaba tanto.

Una mañana de febrero, te enfermaste. Ese día no fui a la universidad por cuidar de ti. Tenías fiebre y muchos mareos.

Por primera vez preparé sopa sin que supiera mal, claro que fue siguiendo todas y cada una de tus indicaciones.

Llevé el televisor a tu cuarto y nos quedamos en la cama viendo todas esas aburridas películas que pasaban por cable mientras cuidaba de ti.

Recuerdo que de un momento a otro huiste con prisa al baño, a pesar de que estabas tan débil que no podías levantarte, esa vez corriste. Fuí a verte y estabas vomitando. Tú te asustaste.

Me pediste que te comprara algo, algo que me heló la sangre: una prueba de embarazo.

La dependienta me miro con sencillez cuando se lo pedí, estaba nervioso así que le pedí varias desde las más económicas hasta las más caras.

Esa noche fue tormentosa para ambos, no porque estuviese lloviendo. No, afuera hacia un clima fantástico, fresco y despejado. Era porque estabas llorando, llorando como nunca lo hiciste.

Estabas en un rincón del cuarto, con las cajas vacías en el suelo. Pidiéndome perdón e insultándote.

Las cuatro pruebas salieron positivas.

Estabas llorando tanto que me hiciste llorar a mí también, no… no era por eso. Estaba destrozado, abatido… desilusionado. Estaba devastado porque tendrías un hijo y no era mío.

 _Dios sabe porque hace las cosas,_ eso decía mi madre. Ella era tan buena en calmar las cosas, quería que ella estuviese ahí en ese momento, ella sabría qué hacer. Me diría que hacer.

Entonces supe lo poco que la aprecié y ahora que no estaba me sentía fatal, siempre estaba ahí cuando estaba en aprietos. Y ahora…

Esa noche mientras me encerraba en mi cuarto pensando en tu embarazo, soñé con mi madre. Soñé que estaba en mi habitación de cuando era niño y que ella estaba sentada en la cama, esperando a que me sentara a su lado.

Lloré, lloré al ver su rostro. Una bella sonrisa que me recordaba a la tuya, sus delgadas cejas y unos finos ojos grises como los míos. La abracé y le dije tantas cosas… ella me acariciaba la cabeza y me dio un beso en la frente antes de que despertara con los ojos llorosos viendo el techo negro.

Entonces tome una decisión.

Era más de media noche, seguías en el mismo rincón con las piernas sobre tu pecho. Te habías dormido en esa posición.

Te mire con dulzura y a la vez tristeza, era un amargo sabor. Tragué saliva y me acerque a ti, te tome en mis brazos y te lleve hasta la cama. Te arropé y te di un beso en la frente.

Al día siguiente despertaste con los ojos negros, llevabas una de mis camisas, una que te regale cuando llegaste para que usaras de pijama. Te quedaba algo grande, te veías tan linda. Tus pies descalzos sonaron en la madera del suelo mientras te acercabas a la cocina.

Estaba sentado frente a la mesa, bebiendo una muy humeante y gran taza de té. Tu expresión se deformo al verme tan serio, supongo que creíste que te echaría.

 _No quiero que te vayas, así que… Cuidaré de los dos._ Tus grandes orbes doradas se hicieron más grandes al escuchar esas palabras salir de mi boca.

Sonreíste, o al menos lo intentaste, cubriendo tu boca y soltando grandes sollozos como si fueras una niña pequeña.

Te dejaste caer de rodillas. Me asusté y fui hasta ti.

Entre llantos y jadeos me dabas las gracias, decías que no lo merecías.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Mirando las bellas flores de marzo en un parque estabas esperándome. Te vi con un lindo vestido blanco y el cabello recogido dejando al descubierto tus bellos hombros. Quise quedarme a observarte por todo el día, pero recordé que teníamos que ir al doctor en ese mismo instante.

Corrí hacia ti con la mochila al hombro, me sonreíste al verme. Pronto iba a ser tu vigesimoprimer año.

Gracias al trabajo de mi padre pude darte un seguro médico, todo sería más fácil. Nadie sabía del embarazo, solo nosotros dos.

Te pregunte si querías ir con un buen médico, rogaste que no, tu padre tenía muchos conocidos… con los médicos del seguro bastaban. Otra cosa más, no querías usar tu nombre, entonces tuve que darte el mío.

Aunque fuese durante las visitas al médico nada más, fuiste mía. _Señora de Ackerman._

Reías cada que lo decía, no por burla sino por nervios. Repetías con seriedad que no lo merecías, ni tampoco vivir. Esas veces me hacías enojar, tú vales mucho, no tenías por qué menospreciarte de ese modo.

Me quedaba a mí un año para terminar la carrera y me estaban asfixiando con los trabajos. Las cosas eran un dolor de cabeza para mí, era una de dos: o era mi escuela y dejaba te dejaba de lado o dejaba la escuela y buscaba un buen trabajo.

No podía renunciar a ti, te di mi palabra. Tampoco podía dejar la universidad, me esforcé mucho para llegar hasta donde estaba.

¡No podía!

Necesitaba ayuda.

Un conocido mío, un buen hombre, me ayudo en el momento indicado. Me dio un trabajo respecto a mi carrera −arquitectura− él era un buen amigo mío que conocí cuando estaba a punto de graduarse, ahora era profesionista.

Le conté de ti y lo que sucedió, no exactamente todo, le dije que el niño que esperas es mío. Entonces con una sonrisa me dijo que empezara a trabajar en un proyecto que impresionara a su jefe. Si lo hacía me pagarían y tan pronto me graduara me contratarían.

Quise llorar en ese momento; solo agradecí con una tranquila sonrisa.

Trabajé como no tienes idea para que funcionara, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Tuve que dejar mi trabajo de medio tiempo para acomodarme entre mis proyectos de la universidad y el que debía entregar para que me dieran empleo.

Lo conseguiría, gracias a ti. Estaba seguro. Nunca me dejaste. Estabas a mi lado en esos momentos cuando no dormía o me golpeaba la cabeza por alguna idea que valiera. Me traías té y esa bella sonrisa.

Recuerdo que una vez estaba tan cansado, tu por travesura me abrasaste por detrás de la nuca. Tus cabellos castaños se desenvolvían sobre mis mejillas, nuestros ojos se cruzaron dando un gran contraste, el gris de mis ojos y el tan colorido dorado que tenías que en la oscuridad parecía verde.

Te tome de la nuca y te bese la nariz, soltaste una risita y tiré de ti para sentarte sobre mi regazo. Eso te tomo por sorpresa, me viste asustada.

 _Te amo._ fue lo que te dije con un dolor creciendo en mi pecho. Tu sonreíste y las lágrimas salieron de tus ojos.

Te acercaste a mí y me besaste, un beso que anhelé desde que te conocí. Un tanto salado por tus lágrimas, pero tan exquisitamente dulce. Tan llenos de cariño, me sentí morir en tu boca varias veces. Tus labios tan carnosos y suaves.

Sujetaba tus mejillas húmedas mientras me abrazabas con las piernas, sentía tu abultado vientre sobre mi abdomen, era tan hermosa la calidez que me hiciste sentir ese momento.

Nunca me devolviste la palabra, solo me diste ese beso. No tenías que decirlo, ya lo sabía…

Solía dormir contigo hablándole al intruso dentro de ti, escuchando tu risa y quejas de como aún no entendía lo que le decía. Te hacía callar de un beso.

El día que entregué el trabajo a Erwin, me sentí nervioso, tanto que no me quise levantar de la cama. Tú me miraste ceñuda y me reprochaste lo mucho que trabaje por ello, te sonreí y me lanzaste una almohada para que me alistara.

Y estábamos aquí, sus ojos azules me miraban expectantes mientras analizaba que todo estuviese bien, me sonrió. Ambos fuimos hasta la oficina de su jefe, el hombre era calvo y parecía ser que en sus tiempos fue todo un don juan*.

Llegue a casa abatido, me habías forzado a llevar un traje −lo que no iba conmigo ya que siempre usaba jeans, botas y sudaderas con camisas oscura.

Estabas sentada en el sofá con un cojín sobre tu vientre, lo apretujabas mientras me mirabas que caía sobre el sofá y me recosté en tus piernas.

Jugaste con mi cabello y tu mirada se entristeció, fruncí el cejo y te toqué el rostro.

 _Me dieron el trabajo._ Sonreí ampliamente al ver tu cara de sorpresa y enfado.

Me lanzaste el cojín.

 _Me asustaste_. lloriqueaste con una sonrisa.

Erwin me había pagado lo acordado, algo más por el bebé. Aproveche y compré cosas para tu −nuestro− pequeño huésped. Una cuna y algo de ropa para ustedes dos. Aun no sabíamos si sería una niña o un niño, queríamos que fuese sorpresa.

Había pasado los días tan rápido… lo recuerdo… era una tarde de julio ya. Estaba en la universidad cuando recibí tu llamada, estabas asustada… te estabas desangrando.

No me detuve a pensarlo, corrí fuera del salón sin importarme los gritos del profesor. Tomé un taxi y fui hasta nuestro departamento. Le pedí que esperara y subí por ti.

Tome las cosas del bebé, tus papeles y algo de ropa. Tenía miedo, de verdad estabas sangrando y eso era raro… solo tenías siete meses de embarazo.

Llegamos al hospital completamente aterrados, al verte con el embarazo y las piernas rojas te intervinieron de inmediato. Llorabas y no soltabas mi mano, la tomé y te la besé. Nuestros dedos dejaron de entrelazarse cuando nos separaron dos frías puertas y un par de doctores.

Recuerdo tus ojos llorosos, viéndome como si te despidieras de mí. Me sonreíste y desapareciste.

A los treinta minutos me avisaron que te operarían, el bebé debía nacer ya o morirían ambos.

 _Mamá, ayúdalos._ recé mientras sostenía mi cadena de oro blanco que mi madre me había regalado antes de morir.

La doctora a tu cargo me pidió donaciones de sangre, lo malo era que tu ni yo llevábamos el mismo tipo de sangre. Rompí nuestra promesa en ese momento.

Las manos me temblaban y mis ojos estaban enrojecidos, marqué el número y la voz cansada de tu madre me contestó. Le conté todo y lo que estaba pasando, ella lloraba al otro lado del teléfono y me gritaba por no habérselo dicho antes. Me colgó.

Me sentí desfallecer, lancé el teléfono hacia el pavimento con total rabia. Me mordí el labio y apreté mi cabello soltando un gruñido lleno de dolor. Las nubes estaban nublando el cielo y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre mi rostro.

 _¿Levi?_

Volteé hacia atrás y tu padre había llegado junto con tu hermano. Tu hermano estaba molesto, lo sé porque me soltó un fuerte derechazo en la cara, tirándome al suelo mojado. Tu padre lo separo de mí, había asuntos más importantes… −ambos estaban tan destrozados como yo− entonces tu padre entro al hospital y dijo quién era.

Obtuvieron la sangre que necesitaban y tu padre quiso intervenir en la operación, pero se lo negaron.

Me quede entonces solo, no me querían ver dentro. Tu padre no me lo negó, pero tu hermano estaba aún molesto. No quise pelear más con él.

Espere afuera, como esa vez… bajo la lluvia con la mirada perdida. Tenía miedo. No tenía la noción del tiempo. Quería saber de ti.

Pasadas las horas, en la noche, tu hermano salió a verme; me tendió un paraguas y me invito a dentro. Estaba muy tranquilo para mi gusto.

Me sentía nervioso.

Su sonrisa era triste, entonces me dijo que había nacido una niña. De grandes ojos verdes como su abuelo y de cabello castaño como su madre.

 _Farlan, ¿y ella?_ Al mencionarte tu hermano comenzó a llorar, no me miro. Estaba su vista fija en un pequeño pulso de oro entre sus dedos.

Lo reconocí, era el que siempre llevabas en el pie, yo te lo di, llevaba una placa de oro blanco con tu nombre grabado.

 _Me dijo que te diera esto._

Me tendió un sobre junto con el pulso.

 _¡Lo siento! No debí haberte tratado así…_ jadeo y me dejó solo.

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

 _Querido Levi, gracias por todo…_

 _Eres un buen hombre, siempre lo fuiste. Nunca creía poder ser parte de tu vida, conociéndome, creí que solo me harías un lado y ya. Gracias por estar siempre conmigo. Estaba perdida y sola._

 _Yo hui de casa por mi falta de madurez. Ahora lo entiendo. Lamento darte tanta molestia._

 _Ahora sobre nuestro bebé… ¿Recuerdas cuando tú estabas con tu amigo Erwin?_

 _Ese día tuve unos flujos anormales, estaba algo asustada así que fui al ginecólogo…_

 _Me dijeron que no sobreviviría a un parto normal, estaba algo mal conmigo. Nunca te lo dije porque estabas demasiado preocupado y no te quería dar más molestas, no te culpes… está bien._

 _Si no salgo de esta, prométeme que cuidaras de nuestro intruso o intrusa. Será lo último que te pido._

 _Una cosa más…_

 _También TE AMO._

 _Atte. Señora de Ackerman_

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

Recuerdo que ese día me puse a llorar como nunca, te había perdido sin embargo no me dejaste solo, me dejaste con ella… nuestra hija.

Lo sabias, sabías que pasaría.

 _Yo lo haré… la cuidaré por los dos…_

Es todo, ¿no es así?

Ya te lo había prometido, ¿no?

Así mismo… una tarde de julio apareciste en mi puerta, había pasado más de una vida deseando que me quisieras. Y ahora, una tarde de julio te fuiste dejándome lo más hermoso que te he podido pedir jamás: un hijo tuyo.

Aún recuerdo tus risas cuando la miro a ella −nuestra intrusa−, es tan linda y revoltosa, es como tú. Cada vez que se enoja es como si te viese a ti.

Han pasado siete años y aún pareciera que estuvieses aquí. Compré el departamento y le hice unos arreglos, mi mejor amiga me ayudo con ello…. Cuidarla fue difícil, pero tu familia nunca me dejo, en especial tu hermano, nos hicimos muy cercanos y solía cuidarla junto con su esposa cuando yo debía trabajar... así es, tu hermano se casó.

Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

Ya aprendí a cocinar y tengo un trabajo estable.

Estoy bien.

Estamos bien los dos, le hablo de ti y ella también te extraña. Ambos te extrañamos. Tu olor a vainilla y tus hoyuelos en mejillas.

Extraño todo de ti… Las tardes charlando, las noches de películas, los viajes al súper que terminaban en carreras por los guardias…

Pero sé que estarás bien, no estarás sola ni yo tampoco…

Espero que mi madre y tú se lleven bien. Sé que te querrá, ella siempre fue como tú. Algún día te veré, mientras cuidare de nuestra intrusa. Lo prometo… ah… algo más…

 ** _Siempre Te Amare._**

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

 _¡Hola pequeñas y hermosas criaturas~! ¿como les va? espero que bien... si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias... espero que te haya gustado, si es asi deja review!_

 _El titulo e historia fue inspirado en la cancion de It's Over de Pearl de Steven Univers, amo tanto la cancion que... pss... ¿por que no? Estaba llorando al moemtno de la carta de Eren-chan a Levi, no se... algo en mi me dijo que sacara dolor. Al principio pensaba dejarla con vida... pero ¿en donde estaria la angustia? lo siento. si algo aprendi de Isayama-sensei es que la tragedia vende ;-; y lo aprendi a la mala... extraño al cejotas._

 _Si tuve algun error o algo, dejadme un review._

 _¡Adoro leerlas!_

 _Sin más... hasta la otra._

¡KiraGuz fuera!

 _¡Bye~ bye~!_


End file.
